Girls go wild
by lil-hacker-hottie
Summary: Inu 's a playa that's all im sayin' ok this story does get a littled twisted and a gang or four ae added
1. New Girl

"Inuyasha get up it's time for school." yelled Inuyasha's roomate,Miroku. " Shut up Miroku i'm up you dipshit!" yelled an angry hanyou as he tumbled outta bed. The hanyou stood up and went to the bathroom when he came out five minutes later he was ready. He wore baggy jeans, a red baseball cap, anda white wife beater. He looked across the room to she his roommate in baggy jeans and a black wife beater. "Mourning Inuyasha how did your get together with Kikyou go?" asked Miroku. "I dumped her Summer's over and all the new girls at school may be more interesting. I did promise her for just the Summer and it is now Fall time to move on." sighed Inuyasha as he slipped on his vans and grabbed his bookbag while Miroku did the same. Today was the first day of St. Adam's Boarding School and if you were late first day you were on garbage duty for the rest of the year. They headed down the halls to the cafetria where breakfast was Inuyasha could smell it and god was he hungry. He ate three pancakes, four bowls of ceral. two muffins, and a cup of youghurt. After eating he headed down to his first peroid class History. "Inuyasha Tashio please report to the office Inuyasha Tashio." yelled the intercom. Inuyasha sighed and headed towards the office and wondered what he did this time. When he walked into the office he saw a young girl with midnight black hair, brown eyes, and a sexxy body sittin in the office. She was wearing a tight black mini skirt, a tight red tanktop that said ," Don't hate me cause I'm cute. Hate me cause your boyfriend's on my arm." ,and black vans. She was popping bubbles with her bubble gum loudly. "Oh, Inuyasha this your new classmate Kagome. She needs help around school and I decided you'll be her escort." said the principal. "She wanted a punk escort so I picked you. She has the exact same schuelde as you do so go along and show her her dorm she'll be taking the spare in your's and Miroku's." "Whatever come on girl follow me." "Whatever weirdo." she sighed. Inuyasha lead down the halls to her new room. As soon as she got there her cell phone rang.

Cell phone conversation:

Kagome: Hello?

Souta: What you to good to talk to your little bro?

Kagome: Oh Hey Souta I miss you! Where are you?

Souta: Look down the hallway.

Kagome looked down the hallway and threw the phone aside when she saw her lil' brother Souta standing in the hall with a suitcase and a duffle bag. "Souta what happened?" asked Kagome. "As soon as you left Naraku tried to kill me so I called Mom and told her I was running away. She was an even bigger drug mess after you left." said Souta. "Well it's ok you can stay here with me. Go put your stuff in my room. In Two hours Noah will come by and drop off my stuff. Tell him why your here and then go and put away my stuff. If any ting happens call my cell." said Kagome. " 'kay see ya later sis!" Kagome walked off and Inuyasha followed. "Hey Kagome who's the Brat?" "He's my lil' bro, Souta. We grew up in a bad part of New York. Our Mom's a drug adicit and our dad is an achocolic abuser and a drug dealer.When I left to come here there was no one to protect Souta from them so I guess he came here. Is it ok if he stays?" "Yeah he can play with my lil' brother, Shippou.They look around the same age." "Thanks Inuyasha." " Feh, you seeem fimilair have we meet before?" " Yeah we have I remember know you were the guy at the bar!"

:Flashback:

"This Inuyasha Tashio the playa of SAB I'm the host of my show Girls Go Wild. Where I go around and make girls strip in front of a hidden camera. Tonite I'm here at the campus bar, Dirty Hut. Let's see who I can drag in tonie." Inuyasha smirked at the hidden camersa and then hid the tiny microphone in a pocket in his baggy pants. He was wearing tight in the right places baggy black pants and a red wife beater and had his long silver hair in a low pony tail. He walked around the bar and had already gotten five girls to strip and he had only been there for 32 minutes. Then he saw this hot girl on the dance floor. She was small built and was wearing amid thighmini skirt and a really tight tank top. And she wore flat sandals that had straps that wound up to just under her knee. She had creamy pale skin and thick midnight black hair tied up in a french braid. "He looked at the camera and winked and nudged towards the girl. The crew got what he was doin'. The girl went to the bar when the fast up beat song had ended and a slow one had replaced it. Inuyasha saw his cue and sat next to the girl. "Hey wat up?" smirked our lil' hanyou playa. "Notin' hey I'm Honey I'm a dnacer at the bar." said Honey. (Honey is really Kagome Honey is her bar name so no one can stalk lil' innocent Kagome.)


	2. Flashback

"Hello Honey. I'm Inuyasha. You do know you're really hott right?" smirked Inu. (From now on it's Kag and Inu) "No, but anyway what do you want to drink?" smiled Honey. "You." "Sorry I'm not on the menu." Clock goes off in back ground. "My shifts up! See ya." "hey before you leave can you show me where you store your Honey?' Inu whispered huskily in Honey's ear. "The Honey jars closed bye." she said as she walked off. Inu stood in shock. " No one has ever turned me down before." he thought.

:End Flashback:

"Hello Honey." smirked Inu. "Shh I can't let anyone else know I work at the bar!" hissed Kag. "Whatever I ain't gonna tell hey come on I'll introduce you to my friends so they don't harass you in the halls like they do to all the new meat." chuckled Inu. "Kool." Inu lead Kag to the roof where they saw a young girl Kag's age holding a young man over the edge. "What he do this time?" asked Inu. "The fuckn' lech grabbed my ass and called me sweetheart!" yelled the furious girl. "Inuyasha save the poor boy." said a confused Kag."Hey Inu who's the girl?" asked the girl who noow noticed Kag. "Oh this is the new kid Kagome. She punk so I thought she could hang with us. Besides she hott." smirked Inu. Kag turned bright red and was about to kill the boy on her right. "Please Sango can we keep her Inu's right she is cute. Please San." whined the boy. (Still over ledge) "I like her to she's got spunk and Kagome Miroku's a lech so if I let him onto the roof get a baseball bat ready." smiled Sango. Kagome rummaging through back pack. "I only have my dagger." said Kagome hoolding up a silver dagger. "Why do you have a dagger?" asked the three. "For when boys REALLY piss me off." smirked Kag. "Down you go Miroku." Sango said while letting Miroku down on the roof. Miroku stood his ground he was not going near the girl with the really sharp dagger and sexxy body. "Ok we can keep her." said Sango and Inu. Kagome put the dagger away and stood up and smiled. They went down to the halls and had Miroku tagging along slowly behind them. Then someone who looked like Kagome stood in front of them. "What are you doing with my man you bloody hoer." said the girl. "Long time no see bitch." spat Kag. "How do you know Kikyo the slutKags?" asked Inu. "She's my fuckn' bitch of a half sister." spat Kags. "Inu-babe why would you call me a slut?" Kikyo said in a baby voice. "CAuse you are one." Inu smirked. "How could you say that bout your girlfriend." whined Kikyo. "I'm single and lovn' it bitch." said Inu. "Oh so you like my slut of a half sister don't you well to bad." Kikyo said while pulling a gun out of her book bag. She aimed it at kag. "Die Bitch." she said as she shot the gun. Kag's life flashed before her eyes. Then she felt warm arms envelope her body and carry her away with the sound of the bullet hitting a locker. Kag looked up into molten amber eyes.


	3. Befeat of the bitch and a twist

Thank you to all those who reveiwed and the rest of you burn.

Disclaimer: Fuck you society! Oh and I don't own Inu and Co.

Kags looked into the eyes of her savior she saw molten amber. "Inu..yasha." she gasped. "Inu-babe I'm over here thats the bitch." cooed Kikyo. "Kikyo you know we can never be together A)because my job and B) you're a bloody whore.." said Inu. "I work in the same line of work you do." whined Kikyo. "Yeah and that's why I can't date you you ain't on my side of this line of work." yelled Inu. "Oh and you can date my bitch of a half sister!" "Don't bring Kags into this she has no part in this."yelled Inu. Everyone knew what this was about except Kags. Kikyo put the gun away and said,"'Till we meet again bitch." "Inu thanks but what in seven hells is goin' on!" yelled Kags. "I think we should go to H.Q before I explain. San, Roku let's head out." sighed Inu. "Yes sir." they said in unison. With Kags still in his arms Inu walked outta school and got his car through the whole trip Inu was talking to himself.Once they got there he picked KAgs up outa the car andheaded to a mansion six, seven stories big. "Holy," but Kags couldn't finish cause someone put a hand over her mouth. "No Kags no cussing not here." cooed Inu. Kag nodded. Inu walked inside and yelled,"Yo Fluff! We gots a situation." Soon a tall slender demon walked down the stairs. "Not again! I'll get the micro beam I swear I do this at least twice a week now,"said the powerful demon."No Fluff! I want to keep her please." whined Inu. "Inuyasha you know better than to keep outsiders it could be dangerous!" said "Fluff." "She doesn't know the whole story though plzzzzzz Fluff. I checked out her back ground through my ear piece in the car she's a black belt and pretty good gun man. Plus Sango and Kirria have been complaining that we need more girls." said Inu. The demon sighed knowing fully aware how stubborn his brother is. "Fine! We'll test her later. For now what the hell is here name?" roared the demon. "Her..." "My name is Kagome scary demon dude. Now where in your sake is the restroom!" yelled Kagome. "Both yokai now fully afaird of the girl. "Up the stairs to the right scary lady." said Sango who had walked in a minuteago. "Thank you." Kagome said while causauly walking up the stais to the restroom.


End file.
